Rugged Rocks and Rainbow Runway
Rugged Rocks and Rainbow Runway is the fourth episode of Book 1 of "The Super Squad" Synopsis Aquais wakes up the team for breakfast, which is scrambled egg. As the team takes down camp, Will explains that the Rugged Rocks are a chain of mountains connected to a long line of hovering rocks that lead to the Rainbow Runway. After hiking for a few hours, the team rests for water and a snack underneath some trees. Then they continued their journey. At the top of the first mountain, the team could see all the terrains leading to Timeville. Suddenly Roxy spies a dark floating figure with glowing pink eyes (Isa). The figure sends pulses of pink energy into the ground which summons a large group of rock creatures similar to the forest creatures. The team fight the monsters although both Roxy's and Inferno's attemps to attack fail. Aquais uses the power of weathering to defeat the monsters. The team climbs the next three mountains as the sun climbs higher into the sky. The dark figure appeared again to ambush the team, but she was quickly fended off. Roxy uses her powers to guide the team on a rock to follow down the chain of rocks. The team soon makes it to the sixth and final floating rock. Once they get there, the dark figure appears yet again and she summons a miniature earthquake which shakes the team off their feet. Roxy suddenly get's very angry and she has a huge temper tantrum. Unknowingly Roxy's powers respond to her anger and rocks begin to fly around her. Ace creates a barrier of cosmic energy to protect the team. The floating dark creature is scared off and quickly flies away, the team made it to the Rainbow Runway. On the Rainbow Runway, Roxy apologizes for her outburst. Aquais forgives her, and Inferno becomes jealous. The team walks on the runway peacefully. They go through a meadow, a small desert, woodland, and they finally stop in a field. Suddenly, four forms of weather attacked the team. They were hit with rain, snow, wind, and harsh sunlight. During this monster of a storm, Will suggests that the team combines all their powers to create a master shield. They all agree and they make the shield. The barrier protects them and they all drop in fatigue. A few hours later, the team awakens and they continue their journey through a beach, a tropical rainforest, and a farm. All of a sudden, a dark figure with green glowing eyes and rainbow hair appears out of nowhere (Sally). The figure creates a sandstorm using rainbow sparkle dust. As the storm lightens, Aquais attempts to attack the figure, but the figure fires back a rainbow beam of light which burns a hole in the runway to everyone's surprise. As the team fights the figure they soon discover that the dark figure is similar to a little girl because it keeps giggling. The team soon defeats the figure, and she flies away taking the dust storm with her. The team runs a few moments then spies the city of Timeville in the valley beneath them. They all slide down the runway toward Timeville. They stop right outside the city limits and sleep under the stars. They are all smiling because they know they have reached the city of Timeville. Major Events *Isabelle (Isa) is seen for the first time (silohouette only) *Sally is seen for the first time (silohouette only) *Inferno is jealous of Roxy's affection for Aquais *The team finally makes it to Timeville Characters *Isa *Sally *Ace *Roxy *Will Guy *Aquais *Inferno Gallery